Renewed desires
by DeansDevil
Summary: Klaus returns to Mystic Falls and reunites with his Caroline.


**A/N: So I haven't written Klaroline in ages, so it's not that great but it's something, so enjoy :)**

He couldn't wait to see her again, after months of being away from her he just needed to speak to his Caroline.

He needed to find out what she'd been up to, how her college life was going, but most importantly how she was dealing with her break up with Tyler.

Stepping into the grill with Elijah, Klaus' eyes immediately wandered to the blonde bombshell standing at the bar, smiling to himself as her laugh floated over the crowded bar to him.

"Excuse me brother, but I have a baby vampire to speak to." Klaus spoke, as he headed across to room, Elijah rolled his eyes before going to find himself a seat.

"Hello Caroline."

Caroline turned, eyes wide to face the voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" She asked, as she tried to mask the tremble in her voice.

"My brother and I came to check on a few things, nothing sinister don't worry." He smirked, as she rolled her eyes at him. "Can I get you a drink love?"

Caroline glanced down at her half full glass before looking back up at the hybrid. "Sure."

"So Stefan was Silas' doppelganger? I guess stranger things have happened." Klaus said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah you're telling me, anyway, so what's life like in New Orleans?" Caroline asked.

Klaus chewed his bottom lip before replying. "Dull, but someone has to run the place."

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but... I've missed you." She said, as a blush crept up her face.

"There has not been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about you." Klaus answered.

Caroline looked at her watch before gasping. "It's getting late, I should probably go home."

Klaus nodded disappointedly before saying. "Allow me to walk you home."

"It was great seeing you again Caroline, perhaps one day we can meet up in New Orleans." Klaus said, as they stood outside the Grill.

"Yeah, maybe one day we will." Caroline replied, before leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Caroline pulled away, Klaus' eyes were wide with shock, he could hardly believe that Caroline had kissed him.

"Caroline..." Klaus breathed, as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Shut up." Caroline whispered, before leaning back in and pressing her lips to his again.

Their second kiss was an explosive battle of teeth and tongue, their hands roaming each others bodies.

Before coming to a halt when they heard people giggling, as they passed them.

"My moms working the night shift, you know... If you wanna come back to my place." She breathed, as her hands ran through his hair.

Klaus pulled her back into a brief kiss, before speaking against her lips. "Lead the way."

Caroline's back slammed against her bedroom door, as it closed behind her and the hybrid.

She groaned into his mouth as her legs wrapped tightly round his waist.

Klaus growled as he felt her press against him, he could feel her heat radiating through both their jeans.

"Bed... now." She panted, as he spun from the door and headed towards her bed.

Dropping her down on the matress, he stared at her in awe as she pulled her shirt over her head, treating him to the sight of her porcelan skin and began sliding off her jeans.

"Absolutely beautiful." He whispered, as he too started to remove his clothes.

He leaned over her, kissing his way down her neck, sucking on her deliciously sinful skin, while his hand moved slowly up her thigh.

Klaus took her nipple into his mouth as his thumb gently brushed her clit, Caroline's back arched and a strangled cry left her kiss swollen lips.

"Klaus, please... I need you." She breathed, as she pulled him back up to seal their lips together again.

Klaus broke the kiss and lined himself up at her entrance, the only sound in the room was their panted breathsbas the hybrid looked Caroline in the eye before speaking.

"Are you sure this is what you want Caroline? We can stop now if you've changed your mind..."

"If you stop now, I'll kill you myself!"

Klaus chuckled as he bent further down to whispet in her ear. "As the lady wishes."

As Klaus pushed into her tight heat, he felt like he had finally found heaven. She was so perfect, they were perfect together.

Caroline whimpered as Klaus filled her, this felt right, he felt right. Like she was finally coming home.

"Move." She pleaded.

Klaus kept his pace slow and steady, frightened that he might hurt her if he put his strength behind his thrusts.

He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, his control starting to weaken, but he wouldn't allow the beast inside to take over.

Caroline cried out in frustration, she needed more. "Faster." She whispered, her nails leaving red welts on his back that soon faded.

Spurred on by her moans, Klaus began to quicken his pace, his name floating from her lips like a prayer.

Caroline could feel the coil in her stomach begin to tighten, she was close she just needed that little extra to push her into oblivion.

The push came in the form of Klaus' teeth sinking into her left brest, her walls clamped down hard around him as a silent scream left her lips.

Klaus' movements became frenzied as he chased his on release, he followed soon after painting her insides with his cum.

They lay curled around each other basking in the afterglow, their breathing still ragged and uneven.

"So New Orleans huh? Do you think I'd like it there?" She asked, as she traced patterns on his chest.

"What's mine is your love, I think you'll love it." He replied, placing a kiss into her curly blonde locks.

**A/N: So there you have it, please review and tell me what you thought, reviews are like hugs :)**


End file.
